What Time Can't Erase
by sw33tdesiree
Summary: A story about a man who lived according to a promise and a woman who longs to be loved truly. After an unexpected turn and sets of responsibilities, will their love ever be enough? CagallixAthrun
1. Prequel: Then there was just him and I

**Disclaimer: **All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belong to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just send an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song, dreams and thoughts (You can tell them apart :))

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

**-------------------------**

**What Time Can't Erase**

**Prequel: And then there was just him and I..**

It was an open field with little trees and less flowers that grew on the green grasses. There was nothing in site aside from many tomb stones and flowers in form of bouquets. The place was too quiet and holds many grieving memories that others can't let go off. That day, dark clouds hover over this grieving place and let its tears fall. There, a girl stood in front of the tomb stone with no tears on her face other than the sky's tears. Her amber eyes shows how lost she was in this cruel world. She was with someone she loved and now everything changed and she is once again left alone. Just exactly how this girl can live now that everything she thought would last forever, has vanished so quickly in front her eyes? It was just as if it was yesterday when she watched her mother leave her in her grandmother's care and the warm look her grandmother welcomed her with. She remembers the days when her grandmother would happily cook her her most favourite dish, spaghetti but now, she was gone—she'll never be able to taste it again let alone ever see her again. She wanted to cry yet no tears were left from all the pain she has endured from the past. She knew deep down her grandmother, whom she treated as her own mother, would not like to see her cry. But how can she be able to stand up on her two feet without anyone beside her? Is that even possible?

The air blew in her direction and the rain had stopped falling down. And not once did she remove her sights from her grandmother's tombstone. Without realizing the footsteps behind her, a mother held her son's hand and stopped just behind this little girl who stood quietly still. She let go of her child's hand and squatted down so that she can see this child in front of her at her level. This woman slowly placed her hand at this little girl's shoulder and slowly made her whole body turn into her direction. The mother knew deep down the condition of this child in front of her without this little girl saying so. The way her condition reflected her eyes, it was enough for anyone to understand or even think of understanding the situation of this pitiful girl.

"Do you happen to be Cagalli?" the woman calmly asked her. There was no answer—not even a nod.

"Is this person..." she looked at the tombstone quickly and then to the girl. "your grandmother?"

"Grand....mother?" the little girl looked at the woman whose emerald eyes stared at her anxiously hoping to seek answers for the questions she had asked. But she slowly turned her mother around and approached her grandmother's tomb. "Grandmother" she gently brushed her hand across her name. The tears she thought she had lacked fell for the first time in a very long time. She fell to her knees and placed her hands on top of her face and cried her heart out. The mother didn't know what to do other than letting this girl grieve. Her son stood behind her without a word.

"Cagalli..." the little boy's mother had broken the silence. "Your grandmother had asked me a favour" she continued yet the little girl still kept crying.

"She asked me to take care of you.. to protect you from harm when she leaves this world. She told me if she went away, she doesn't want to see her granddaughter cry because it will make her cry"

The little girl immediately stopped crying once she heard that her grandmother will cry if she sees Cagalli cry. She whipped her tears quietly and turned her head to see the mysterious woman again. The woman wrapped her arms around her and whispered, "You are not going to be alone anymore. My son and I are here for you"

Her words were comforting. Her warmth was similar to the warmth that she has received from her grandmother's hugs. She knew that this woman is a good woman and can easily trust her. At that time, she could not say how thankful and lucky to have found a kind and gentle woman like her grandmother to take care of her.

The brunette woman stopped hugging her and stood up. She reached out her hand to her and she accepted. Cagalli slightly turned to her grandmother's tomb stone bidding her farewell for now.

-------------------------------------------

2 months had passed and Cagalli seemed to have been slowly recovering from the shock of her grandmother's death. The pain she has endured was slowly fading away. Before she realized, she was adapting to the Zala's lifestyle—leaving each day with smile and more hope.

However, she still remembers her first night when Mrs. Lenore Zala and her son, Athrun brought her to their house. The house was very spacious containing many rooms and a small garden with a small fountain at the backyard. This house gave Cagalli a very warm feeling of happiness and security—it was a feeling she thought she'll forget once her Grandmother passes away. For a while after she moved in, her heart was still heavy from all the unhappy memories and emotion she had received after her Grandmother's death. Each day, they helped her out to sort her feelings with all the love, care and laughter.

Unfortunately... that happiness didn't last long..

Mrs. Lenore Zala kept a secret—she has tuberculosis which explained why Cagalli found cloths with blood stain in them. No one knew that she was very ill, not even her son, Athrun. She found out 3 years ago and started taking her medication right away. However, as time went by, her condition kept getting worse and the medication got way too expensive that she couldn't afford it anymore. Because she didn't want both the children to worry about her, she kept it as a secret. After 2 years (before she met Cagalli), the doctor told her that the most she can live was 3-5 months but she was able to live happily for a year with both Cagalli and Athrun.

One day when they were coming home from school, they found her unconscious on the ground and therefore, called the ambulance which then rushed her to the hospital.

It's already been 7 hours later that there was no sign of her being conscious which made both of them very uneasy. More hours went by; they found themselves asleep—Athrun was laid down on the couch while Cagalli rested her head on the side of her bed. Cagalli held her hand all night.

Cagalli felt a slight movement of her hand which woke her up.

"Mrs. Lenore?" She asked loudly which caused Athrun to wake up also. He soon went to the other side of the bed calling his mother's name

She began to cough, again. Her heart rate was rising which alarmed both Cagalli and Athrun.

"Athrun.. call the doctor!!" Cagalli said as tears began to form in her eyes. Athrun was about to get a doctor but Mrs. Lenore gently pulled his arm back.

"Cagalli.. Athrun..." She replied back weakly and held both Athrun and Cagalli's hand (one in each hand).

"Athrun... promise me.. that you'll be by Cagalli's side forever... don't ever leave her okay? For me, can you... learn to love her? " she continued to say.

"Okay, I promise! I'll be by her side and I'll love her. Mom! Please.. don't leave us mom.." Tears were falling from both Athrun and Cagalli's eyes.

She pulled both their hands and placed Athrun's hand over Cagalli's hand. "You only have each other now.. please... take.... care... of.. him.. Cagalli" she said with her dying breath. The doctors came and checked her condition but it was too late.

She was dead.

2 weeks later, her funeral was held where she was buried beside Cagalli's Grandmother. They both stood there silently while everyone around them was leaving one by one. Cagalli found a small flower on the ground that she bent down and picked it up. She placed it on top of her tombstone. Athrun silently watched her and hugged her gently.

This scene of seeing someone dying.. was too painful for her. First, it was her grandmother and now it's Mrs. Lenore. Why was it that everyone around her were leaving her? She quietly cried in his arms.

A single rain dropped from the sky. It shortly began to rain—with both of them still standing in front of the tombstone, weeping.

_He didn't cry that day. He just held me so tightly as if he didn't want me to leave him too. I realized that the person in front of me was also in deep pain even though he didn't show it. _

_At that moment, I promised myself that I'll stay with him too. I'll protect this person from pain and suffering and be his light where he can feel safe and be happy. _

_Maybe it was that time I realized I was starting to slowly love him. _

_After this painful experience, we decided to live together. With only the two of us left, we strived to be happy._

_7 years went by, my feelings for him got stronger and stronger. I really believed that we were truly happy but...._

-------------------------------

**Cindy**: I hope you enjoyed it! This will be shorter than my other story. I know that this chapter is a bit boring but it will get interesting! **Please review**! Your thoughts mean a lot to me!

P.S. I'm sorry for not being able to update my other story for a year now. I will update it ASAP.


	2. The Only thing left is memories

**Disclaimer: **All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belong to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just send an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song, dreams and thoughts (You can tell them apart :))

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

**-------------------------**

**What Time Can't Erase**

**Chapter 1: Only thing left is memories**

**--------------------------  
**

_7 years went by, my feelings for him got stronger and stronger. I really believed that we were truly happy but..... _

_One day, he left without a word._

**-------------------------**

They were only 14 years old (three months before Cagalli's birthday) when Athrun's mother passed away. Their next door neighbour, Marna took care of them. Even though she didn't live in with them, she would come by very often to see how both of them were doing and helping them with chores and also their homework. To Athrun, she was his second mother and to Cagalli, she was her third.

The first few months after Athrun's mother's death were a tough moment for both of them. The house that once that felt warm to her became gloomy. She remembered when she was living with the two of them. Athrun's mother was always happy. When Cagalli would get upset or get bully from school, she would always be the first to comfort her. Her smile became Cagalli's energy to keep moving on but now, she feels as if everything went back to zero. The same feeling of abandonment that she wished to forget has now haunted her once again.

There was also another person that was hurting and that person was Athrun.

During those months, Athrun did not say a word to Cagalli—not even a small greeting. When Cagalli would try to talk to him, something inside her would always stop her from saying anything. She doesn't know what to say or how to say words that won't further give him pain or let him remember what happened.

She felt hopeless once again. She felt ashamed of herself that she didn't have enough courage to help him out. Out of everyone they know, she would be the only one that can be able to understand how it feels like to lose someone you love. But, she also knows it would take time to heal and at the moment, he just wants to be alone so that he can sort his own feelings.

Few weeks went by again and there were little signs of Athrun improving. When Athrun would come home from school, he would go straight to his room without a word. As always, Cagalli would make all the meals. She would also do other house chores like cleaning, doing laundry, gardening and also mowing.

Cagalli works as a part-time job at a restaurant near their house. She's been working as waiter since Athrun's mother died. Because there was no one else that can support them, she knows that it's her responsibility to make money so that she and Athrun can eat and pay the bills on time. She usually starts straight after school until 11 at night and usually five times a week. When she knows that she would get off work very late, she would make his dinner ahead of time and always leave it inside the fridge so that it wouldn't turn bad before Athrun can eat it.

Cagalli would always wake up early everyday to make their breakfast, lunchbox and also Athrun's dinner (She would only make Athrun's dinner when she works). Every day, she would eat breakfast alone and leave the house alone. Before she leaves to school, she would always set up the kitchen table nicely with the food arranged and his lunchbox packed. She would rarely see him since she doesn't see Athrun during the mornings and when she gets home from work, Athrun is already in his room. During her day offs when she gets home early from school, she would only caught a glimpse of him when he gets home from school. Before she can say a word to him, she can hear his door closing. Athrun stays in his room the remaining day.

There are times when Cagalli feels invincible around him and it makes her sad.

During her day offs, she would happily make dinner. That night, she made spaghetti for him. When it was time to eat, Cagalli would always knock on his door to call him hoping that he could come and eat with her but she also knows not to get his hopes up. She already knew the outcome but she wasn't going to give up.

She knocked on his door like always. "Athrun? It's dinner time"

As expected, there was no answer. Cagalli sighs sadly and went back to the kitchen. It seems like she'll be eating dinner alone again that night.

After she washes the dinner, she would have a tray ready with the spaghetti she made on the bowl with a fork, napkin and a cup of water. She carried it and laid it on the ground in front of his door. She would knock and let him know that his dinner is outside of his door. She would then proceed to her room without any more words said.

The next morning, Cagalli woke up as always to make breakfast. When she got everything arranged on the table, she heard a door open. Athrun usually never leaves his room this early before. Before she can rushes out of the kitchen, she sees Athrun putting his shoes on.

There was something different about that morning. She took a deep breath and gathered as much courage as she can to talk to him.

"Athrun?"

There was no answer.

"Do you want to eat breakfast? I just finished making it" and yet again, no answer.

"I guess not" she whispered to herself sadly. "Hey Athrun, since I get off school early today and I don't have work, do you want to go home with me? I'll be waiting for you outside our school gate after..." Athrun got up and opened the door. He closed the door without further hearing what Cagalli was about to say

"school.." she finished her sentence and she sighs. She then realized that he forgot his umbrella. Cagalli heard that today it was going to rain. She grabs the umbrella and quickly leaves the house. She stands outside of their home gate and starts to look around. She was too late. He was nowhere to be seen.

After school, Cagalli stood outside the gate waiting for him just as she said that morning. She would look at everyone that passed by her and she spotted Athrun leaving the building. She was so happy he hasn't left yet and waved to him happily.

"Athrun!" she yelled waving. Athrun pretended he didn't hear her and continued walking. He acted as if she wasn't there at the first place and continued walking.

"Athrun, wait for me!" she said and runs to him. She walked behind him happily. This was the first time they walked home together after his mother's death.

Cagalli felt a raindrop fall on her cheeks as they walked across the bridge and she opens up the umbrella. She runs beside him and holds the umbrella above him so that he wouldn't get wet. Although the umbrella wasn't fully covering her, as long as it keeps Athrun from the rain, it is alright with her. She's a tough girl after her. She's not scared of getting wet and catching a cold.

Athrun didn't seem to appreciate it. In fact to him, she was invading his space and therefore pushed her hand to the side. Cagalli stood silently while holding the umbrella and watched him walk away without apologizing. She began to walk to him. dropping the umbrella to the ground. Cagalli grabs hold of his hand as he was walking. Without turning his head around, he quickly pulls his hand away from her grip. It started to rain hard that moment.

"Why?! Why are you like this Athrun?!" she yelled to him. She looked down to the ground and tears began to form in her eyes.

"You are not the only one sad here Athrun. I am too! It hurts me to lose Mrs. Lenore! After growing up without parents and losing my grandmother, I thought that there was no purpose to live. After meeting your mother, she made me dream again and she made me realized what it feels like to have a mother. I miss her too.. I miss her too" tears fell down her eyes.

"I know how it feels like to lose someone that you love. I know because I went through this twice! But then I realized if I keep pushing everyone away, it would make those that I love that passed away sad. I know that they don't want to see us live like this. I'm sure your mother won't like seeing you live every day like this. Although she is not here with you right now, she's always going to be in your heart. All the time you spent with her and all the memories you two made, that's enough to keep her memory alive"

"Athrun... you don't have to go through this alone. I'm here. I'm always here for you. I'll help you go through this" she continued

All of the sudden Athrun turned around and hugged her so tightly. This feeling reminded her when Athrun hugged her as they stood in front of her tombstone.

"Athrun.." she said as she hugs him back. She can feel him shed tears and so she hugs him tightly even more.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me" he whispered.

"I'll be here Athrun... I won't leave you. I'll be here for you always" she hugged him tightly

_Athrun, you didn't have to hide your tears. When you feel like crying, I'll lend you my shoulders to cry on. When you need someone to listen or talk to, I'm always here ready to listen and help you out as much as I can. When you feel alone, I'll run to you and stay by your side. I'll do whatever I can to heal those painful wounds and become the happy, outgoing Athrun I knew once again._

* * *

The next morning, Athrun has changed. He didn't stay in his room (like what he usually does) until Cagalli leaves to school. He woke up early that day and helped her out making breakfast and preparing for lunchboxes. Because Cagalli would be working again tonight, she made his dinner ahead of time.

They sat down quietly eating their breakfast (they had bread, bacon and egg). All of the sudden, Athrun spoke for the second time.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

Cagalli gently smiled and said, "It's okay. You have helped me with the chores okay? I have work today so I'll be coming home late. I made your dinner and it's already in the fridge."

"Why.... do you do so much for me?" he was curious and looked at her amber eyes seriously.

"Because we are a family. We have to do everything we can to help each other out, okay?" She let out a gentle smile which reminded him of Mrs. Lenore.

"okay" he smiled back. It was his first smile after a very long time which made Cagalli's day brighter and happier than all the other days.

_Athrun... I hope that you can smile like that every day. Let's work hard to forget all our painful memories and look for a brighter and happier tomorrow, okay?_

* * *

It was already 11'oclock at night and Cagalli and the remaining staffs had finished cleaning up the store. The main cook and the manager still have some work to do so they let Cagalli and the other part timer, Miriallia Haw go home.

Miriallia Haw was another part timer who had worked at the restaurant for a little longer than Cagalli. She is around the same age as Cagalli (15 years old) but just 3 months and couple of weeks older than her. She had short brown hair with deep blue coloured eyes. She was slightly tall for her age (5'5) and is considered the "athletic" type. Aside from enjoying many types of sports like Volleyball and basketball, she also loves taking photos.

Cagalli and Miriallia don't go the same school. They met at the restaurant and since then, they became close like best friends. Cagalli calls her "Milly" for short and considers her as a special person in her life because Milly was the first person who didn't look at her with pity.

Before they met, Cagalli has always been the shy type. That was one of the reasons why it was difficult for her to make friends. Because she lives in a small remote village in Orb, everyone knew each other and everything that happens within. After the death of Athrun's mother, the villagers looked at them with someone tries to befriend her, she felt as if they were forced to because they felt sorry for her. To her, she didn't want that at all. She didn't want to be looked as a girl who everyone should feel sorry for. No, she didn't want _her and Athrun_ to be looked as the people everyone should feel sorry for. It lost her confidence to make friends in school and therefore, she felt alone once again.

When Cagalli got the job at the restaurant, there she met the optimistic Milly. Because their personalities differ from one another, they clicked easily like a lock and a key. It was because of her that she began to laugh again and gave her hope that she too can find Athrun's lost smile.

They walked out of the restaurant together and bid farewell in front of their door before they started to go on their separate ways. Someone suddenly walked up to Cagalli who was walking while looking for her mp3 inside her bag. The sudden encounter had scared her but she was relief to see who it was. The person who was waiting for her outside the restaurant was Athrun.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I came to pick you up" he said with a smile on his face. "It's pretty scary for a girl like you to be walking home at this hour. It's really dark outside and there are not a lot of street lights too" He said trying not to blush.

"Aww you are so sweet" She said as she cut in front of him and giving him a big smile. He kept walking passed her to show that he wasn't blushing (even though he was a lot) and pretending as if it was nothing.

Cagalli did feel touched when he was worried about her. Although it wasn't the direct quote he said, to her, it sounded like that.

They walked together that night silently. On their way home, there was a riverbank where they stopped by and sat on the grass and stared at the water which glittered due to the moon's light. There were no words spoken aside from the sounds that came from the crickets. He remained standing while looking at the waters and Cagalli sat down. Cagalli laid her back on the grass so that she can see the stars.

_This scenery which I never took the time to look at every night I get off work suddenly caught my attention. As I lay back, I tried to reach the star upon my grasp. It lit so brightly up on sky that it looked like a hope of light that glowed within a place that was immersed in darkness. For the first time in my life, I had the sudden urge to keep moving forward._

* * *

Athrun started to change slowly as time went by. He was more open to everyone else including Cagalli. He was more active in school (like joining clubs and sports like soccer) and started to make lots of new friends. He started helping her with house chores and fixed anything that were damaged around the house. He started working as a waiter at the same restaurant Cagalli works at for a while. When he turned 17 years old, he got a part time job at the construction site.

Cagalli also changed. Just like Athrun, she was able to speak her mind freely and able to make new friends without having to think that they pitied her. She still works at the restaurant with Milly. Milly transferred to her high school a year after they met each other. She was in Cagalli's homeroom, Class A while Athrun was in Class B.

It was 2 months before they are about to graduate from high school. The cherry blossom tree began to bloom a nice light-pink shade flower. It was during these times that Cagalli loved the most especially when pink petals were falling from everywhere. She loved and favoured cherry blossom trees more than regular green trees. She was very happy when she found out that her seat was arranged beside one of the classroom windows beginning of the school year.

In front of her seat, Milly sat. They would usually pass notes to each other during boring lectures and their teacher would never catch them since they were pretty good at doing that.

The lunch bell rang. Milly turned her seat around and they both shared lunch with each other. Cagalli had prepared sushi for the both of them while Milly prepared rice with chicken teriyaki. As always, they were talking about the upcoming school festival (celebration of spring) and sports club.

Suddenly a boy interrupted their conversation. He grabs an empty chair and invited himself into their circle (of course they didn't ask him.. he invited himself in). He started eating their food without asking them first. That was not the first time he did that to them.

His name was Dearka. He is one of Athrun's closest friends in school. He has a spiked blond hair with nice, deep purple eyes (that girls in his school would go crazy for). His skin was tan and was tall for his age. Dearka is actually one of those popular boys in their school and is well known of his skills of playing soccer as well as his looks. He was the youngest ever to make into the school team and now he is the soccer leader. On top of that, he knows everyone and every gossip that happen within that school. He too holds a secret of his own that only Athrun knows: he has a huge crush on Milly. That is the reason why he does whatever it takes to get her attention. Obviously, the girls know that he liked Milly since his signs were very clear. Milly just pretends she does not know of his feelings.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in _your_ class?" Milly hissed.

"I thought I might tell you something you might like but I guess you don't want to hear it" He said with a full mouth. The girls became curious as to what kind of "news" he was about to tell them.

"Come on, spill it" Milly said as she takes Cagalli's lunchbox away from Dearka.

"Okay okay" He looks behind him to make sure it was alright for him to tell these two curious girls. "psst" he added as he signals them to come closer.

"I heard a junior will be confessing to Athrun today after school"

"Eh??! What the.." Milly said in shocked as she looked at Cagalli. Cagalli's face expression shows that she wasn't so thrilled to hear that. Milly knew of Cagalli's feelings towards Athrun (even though Cagalli never told her about her feelings) and thus, became worried. Cagalli remained silent.

"Where did you hear that? Who is this girl?"

"I overheard some girls talking about it. I believe her name was Meer Campbell" Milly smacks his head somewhat hard causing him to cry out "ouch". She looks at Cagalli whose expression seemed to have been lost. "Cagalli..." she said worriedly as Dearka looked at her completely clueless.

The after school bell rang as the students packed up their stuff and was ready to go back to their homes. As Cagalli and Milly walked through the hallway, Cagalli saw Athrun with a pink-haired girl standing in front of him. They were at the small school garden at the back of the building. Her expression showed she was very nervous while Athrun seemed rather curious. Cagalli stopped walking and looked at them—mostly to Athrun. For the first time in her life, she felt a sudden pain in her heart. She didn't want to see it but at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to _not_ see it. Milly realized that Cagalli was no longer following her. She felt foolish she kept walking (without realizing Cagalli was no longer behind her) and talking to herself. She sees Cagalli staring at something through the window and approaches her somewhat upset.

"Hey Cagalli! What are you looking at?" She yelled as she walked towards her. Cagalli didn't spare her a look when she called her name. When Milly was in front of her, she turned her head towards the direction that Cagalli was looking at and there, she saw Athrun and the girl.

"So she must be the girl Dearka was talking about during lunch" she said in a calm tone. "She's pretty"

Cagalli just realized Milly was there. "Oh I didn't know you where here". She shifted her attention back to Athrun and the girl.

"Well.. I kept walking and talking and I realized when I asked you a question, I didn't hear a reply. By the time I turned around, you were gone" she pouted.

"If you like him so much, why don't you confess to him too instead of having that look on your face as if you are about to kill that poor girl?"

"What look?" Milly imitated the "I-want-to-kill-you-if-you-steal-him-from-me" look for her.

"I was not giving her that look" Cagalli defended herself. She crossed her arms and moved her face slightly to the left.

"Come on. I know you like him" Milly held Cagalli's shoulders and turned it towards her. She then gave her a wink.

"I don't like him!" she snapped at Milly which made everyone in the hallway look at both of them. Both laughed uncomfortably until everyone returned back to what they were doing. "I don't like him" Cagalli said quietly to Milly. She brushed Milly hands off her shoulders.

"If you don't, why are you getting so mad?" Milly raised her left brow and asked the question curiously.

"Argg! I'm going to work now" Cagalli got irritated and started walking.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" Milly ran after her.

_Why was I getting so mad? Why did I suddenly snap at Milly like that? Why did I suddenly feel upset and jealous when I saw them together behind the school building? Why did I suddenly feel like crying when I saw her confessing to him? It's not that I like him or anything... right?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Good night!" She said to her coworkers as she picked up her bag from the chair. Throughout her shift, her mind has been wondering off somewhere else. She seemed upset ever since she heard about the girl confessing to Athrun and also seeing it from the hallway window. Her mind has been stuck on that scene which affected her work a lot. She wasn't as talkative as any other days and she found herself sighing a lot. Deep down, she was curious-- curious as what Athrun replied back to her after that Meer girl confused—it is this curiosity that caused Cagalli to even become more uncomfortable at her work. Her heart felt heavy once again just by thinking about it. She didn't know but her coworkers were watching her from afar, worried. They didn't have the guts to ask her what was wrong.

She bid them farewell that night and left the restaurant. There Athrun stood waiting for her with the usual smile on his face.

"Oh you are here? Did you just get off work too?" Cagalli said putting on a smile on her face as he approached her.

"Let me carry your bag" he gently grabs the bag from her hand.

"It's okay" Cagalli tries to take back her bag but he wouldn't let her. He began to walk leaving her behind. She eventually decided to catch up to him.

Cagalli watched him silently as she walks behind him. She stills feel uncomfortable for some reason. She couldn't deny it anymore. The confession is truly bugging her but she couldn't bring herself to ask him about it. To her.. it will be weird. She sighs silently to herself.

Suddenly without her realizing, they were passing by a street full of cherry blossom trees. A cherry blossom petal fell on her palm as she tries to reach for one. Cagalli stopped walking for an instance and stared at the petal on her hand. Just staring at something this beautiful, for a moment she forgot what she was curious about. She let out a small smile to herself then blows the petal off from her hand. She watches it fly and still smiles.

Athrun realized that Cagalli was no longer following him and turned his head back. He watched Cagalli's expression as she stared at the cherry blossom trees happily.

What Cagalli doesn't know was that Athrun has been watching her ever since he picked her up from the restaurant. He was desperate to ask her what was wrong because her expression says that she wasn't having a good day but something inside of him was trying to stop him from asking. He didn't know what to say or how to ask about such things so he didn't say anything. After seeing her expression as she watched the cherry blossom trees, something inside of him felt funny—the sudden feeling of joy? He couldn't explain what that feeling was and therefore he tries to ignore it.

"Cagalli let's go!" he yelled and Cagalli looks at him with a smile. She then runs to him. For some odd reason, his heart began to beat faster and faster just thinking Cagalli was behind him.

They walked without words being exchanged between them. The only voices that were heard were from the crickets. Cagalli realized late how beautiful today was—it reminded her that night when Athrun fetched her from her for the first time. Thinking of such memory gave Cagalli butterflies on her stomach. As they walk through the river bank, Athrun suddenly stops walking.

"What's wrong Athrun?" Cagalli asked curiously.

"I just want to see something" he said as he heads towards the river. Cagalli was very curious and so she follows him without further questions being asked.

Athrun suddenly sat on the grass and Cagalli sat beside him.

"It's been so long since we sat here and watched this view, hasn't it?" she said looking at the sparkling river. The air was cooler than it was before when they came there last time. However, the night was as beautiful as it was back then—the sky was clear and it had a lot more stars than before.

"Isn't this scene pretty? It's funny whenever I see this place, I feel like time has stopped" she said gently. "I wish this moment can stay like this forever"

When Cagalli realized what she just said, she suddenly blushed since she said it without thinking. Athrun laughed at loud just seeing her nervous expression

"What's so funny? Hey Athrun, why are you laughing?" she was getting irritated. She doesn't like to be laughed at.

"Nothing" he finished laughing. "It's your expression. You looked cute" he said out of the blue

Just hearing those words made Cagalli turn head on the other way trying so hard not to show him that she was blushing like crazy. She gently places her hand to her chest. Her heart began to beat fast and she didn't know why.

Athrun realized what he has done and looked the other way. He too was embarrassed of what he just said. Now he didn't know what to do and the only thing he thought of was..

"I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have said" he said avoiding her eye contact.

"What are you talking about?" she chuckled nervously. "There is nothing to say sorry about" she proceeds with her nervous chuckling.

Then suddenly both of them got quiet. The situation turned weird to the point that they didn't know what else to say to each other. Without them realizing, fireflies suddenly appeared around them. Cagalli traps one of them with her hands and slowly opens them to take a peak at the green glowing insect within. She stands up and fully opens her hands so that the firefly can flee. She watches it fly off from between her palms to its firefly friends.

"It's so pretty" she said as she sat back down. Her hands lay against the grass.

A touch of warmth was felt pressing against Cagalli's right hand. It was Athrun's hand on top of hers. She looks at Athrun shocked. Athrun kept looking at the river in front of them. Cagalli's heart suddenly began to beat faster and faster as her face turned red within seconds. She let out a small smile to herself and watched the sparking river ahead of them.

_That time I understood my feelings for him for the first time. I realized that me being with him all these years wasn't just because I was obligated to stay by him but it was because my feelings started to develop for him slowly through time—a feeling that first started out from pity that grew to understanding him more and these feelings eventually turned into love before my eyes. I know I can no longer deny the fact that I have fallen for him but at the same time I wonder, "Are his feelings for me the same way how I feel about him?" _

_Maybe it was because of that thought that I couldn't bring myself to confess to him. Maybe it was because of that thought that I was scared to lose what we have of each other. I guess you can say I was scared of losing him and therefore, I forced myself to forget these "feelings". However, I came to a realization that the more I tried to ignore this fact, the more my heart began to feel agony. _

_Deep down, I have always wondered what his feelings were for me. That night when he held my hand, I thought I knew but... I wasn't sure. I couldn't bring myself to ask him afterwards. I was scared of what he'll say and therefore, I dare not to ask._

_After graduating from high school, Athrun went to college where he learned about stock management. On top of going to school, he still had a part-time job at the construction place where he used to work at when we were back in high school._

_What he earns from that construction place was very limited and therefore I decided not to attend college after graduating. I worked at the restaurant instead where I was promoted to an assistant manager several months later. I worked to help him out pay for his school and also still able to provide for the both of us. I realized that the money I earn from the restaurant doesn't make enough for the both of us and therefore, I got another job at the market selling fishes._

_He soon graduated from college 4 years later and he was able to get a job as a full time at one of the companies in the main capital of Orb which was 1-2 hours away. With his current job, he told me to quit working at the market and so I did. Even though he makes enough for the both of us, I still stayed working at the restaurant anyways so that we can still pay for other expenses. _

_Although we were faced with such hardship throughout these years, it did not stop us from being happy.. or so I thought. Being by him all these years, I was at my happiest. Just living in this house with him was enough for me to get by. We laughed, we cried and we suffered together. It felt that the happiness we once seek was reached for the first time. But then I realized, that maybe we haven't reached it all.. not even for a centimetre. _

_One day, I woke up and he was gone along with some of his belongings. _

_I soon found myself lost and all I was left with were memories of each other. So, I waited for his return. I stood every single night outside of our home holding a lantern just waiting._

_Days suddenly turned to weeks that turned to months to years. Before my eyes, 2 years went by and.._

**-------------------------**

**Cindy**: So here is an update! (finally eh?) It's my birthday today and so I thought I would treat you guys with a new chapter! (YAY!) I hope you guys love it! I apologize for length (I know that it will be very difficult to read because it's very long). Please understand that I had to cram 7 years in one chapter. Not a lot happened—a lot of narration but I promise it will get better! Please **REVIEW**! I would love to hear what you guys think about it.

**Thank you to all to my reviewers** **from Chapter 1**! I hope that I answered some of your questions in this chapter. If I haven't answered the rest of your questions yet, please stay tune. I'm pretty sure I'll be answering them as this chapter progresses.

I'm sorry that it took me a while to write it too. I'm actually working on another story (which I will put up ASAP). It will be somewhat every different from this and my other story. I hope you tune into that one too! As for my other story (Love that Transcends time), I will update that too very soon.

So that's about it. Enjoy!


End file.
